Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles contain a traction battery assembly to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The traction battery may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The traction battery may also include high voltage components, and may include an air or liquid thermal-management system to control the temperature of the battery.